Shut up! i know what im doing!
by Backlash Button
Summary: This is rated M for language, and scenes later on, so bear with me
1. Chapter 1

"Shinigami or Espada?"

"Think of it this way, both sides hate each other…..espada."

"Shinigami, because they have a kick-ass place to live."

"But would you rather listen to an old guy that's for the side of good, or a hot guy that's for the side of bad?"

"Damn it! Why'd you have to put it like that! Um…idk, um, shinigami?"

"Its funny confusing you."

"No its not!"

"Yes it so is."

"You guys are mean!"

"Oh shut it emerald!"

This story begins with 5 ordinary girls, Emerald Belle, Rosetta Fontain, Becca Vince, Shelly Jones, and Olivia Porter, these girls also were in for a surprise as they just walked around their home town…..

"Ok, I got one; Grimmjow or Starrk?" Emerald asked

"Damn, that's a good question, hm…." Rosetta pondered for a moments and said "Can I have both?"

Her friends laughed, "She picked the right answer!" Becca was laughing as Shelly said this, "Ok morons, I have one; Gin or Aizen?" Olivia asked as she drank her slurrpe.

"Gin." Rosetta answered

"Definatly Gin." Emerald stated

"Aizen for me." Becca told them

"Nnorita." Shelly replied

"No, only the two options I gave is what you have to decide from, no exceptions." Olivia said in a calm voice, "Fine….Gin." Shelly answered. "The hell people! 3 Gin's and 2 Aizen's, that's mesed up." Olivia said in a surprised voice, at least no one else picked the deformed spoon, that's an up side." Emerald pointed out as she drank her sprite.

"Well I'm bored as hell, so I'm go screw things up, any one want to join?" Emerald asked,

"I'm in! hell I have nothing better to do, I don't want to go home, as long as we go on a rampage" were the replies from her friends. "Then lets go destroy random crap!" Emerald said in a confident voice, and the girls went on a rampage **(I'll leave that up to your imagination)**

"We are all gonna die!"Shelly said as she hypervenalated, while olivia, becca and rosetta were trying to calm her down, emerald was laughing, "You just had to say out loud, we're in the ghetto neighbor hood, god your dumb." Rosetta said as she took out her ipod and gave it to shelly, who looked like she was about to faint, "Well its true, we are in the ghetto, the projects the-" Emerald was listing before rosetta cut her off, "Don't finish that sentence, for I want to live past 21." so the girls drove around, emerald, being the dumb brunette she is, turned up a Snoop dog song, rosetta was banging her head on the window, "This is bad." Olivia stated, "If you get shot emerald, not our problem, and no one comment on that because I know what I said." Becca held shelly as she said this.

The girls were driving around, and since it was a school night, they had to be home before a specific time, "I hate being a sophmore, stupid freshmen." Rosetta complained, as she and her friends hung out in the Burger King parking lot, and had some music turned on, all were eating and drinking their soda's.

"Ok, so since we are all just going to go home in afew more minutes, lets talk about something random." Emerald stated. "Grimmjow is a blue kitty." Rosetta chuckled as she said this, "Nnoitra is a deformed spoon." Becca said soon after, "Yammy is just a stupid whale." Olivia commented, "I'll make toshiro grow afew more inches." Emerald said with a smirk, "Only you would make up a perverted joke like that." Shelly replied, "It's not my fault that dwarf has growth problems." Emerald commented back, causing her friends to laugh out loud. "It's 9:45, we better get going." Olivia pointed out, her friends agreed and got in the car, they were driving, since it took 10 minutes to get to their neighborhood, but oh will that 10 minutes be a thrill. As they were driving, Emerald was and wasn't paying attention to the road, because they were in an argument about ichigo wearing a bra. "Just put a wig on him and stuff the bra and presto! There ya go!" Emerald stated before shelly pointed to the front of the car and said "Hummer!" but it was too late, and they made impact

Emerald was the first one to wake up, but she noticed something off, this didn't look like any old hospital, she knew she saw it before, but she couldn't figure out where, then she saw her friends, all passed out and looking comfortable. Then she heard doors open and faked being asleep, she put her head under her pillow, and slowed her breathing, then voices were heard.

"Did you examine all of them Szayel?" a voice asked,

"Yes, and they are all well, their bodies are repairing themselves right as we speak, Aizen-sama."

'_Did I hear him right? __**AIZEN**__-san?'_ Emerald asked herself in her mind, she continued to listen, "When will they be waking up?" Aizen asked, "Oh, in about another hour or so, maybe less, I'm not sure because of their sleeping patterns, the one with the black hair and glasses was muttering something about cookies and power rangers." Szayel replied, _'Only rosetta would dream of something like that'_ Emerald told herself, "Alright, tell me when they wake up, then bring them to the meeting room." Aizen said, foots steps were heard getting quieter and quieter until a door closed, emerald saw both were gone, and moved her head onto the pillow. Afew minutes passed, then groaning was heard in the room, "Any one not dead say the first thing that goes to your head." Emerald said, "Justin beaver can go drown in pudding." Rosetta stretched and yawned, emerald chuckled at her friends statement, "I like cereal." Olivia announced, "Sparkles make the world go round." Shelly told them, "I'm going to blow up Abercrombie and Fith, then American Eagle…damn preps." Becca said her part, which got her friends chuckling, "Don't forget that we're gonna help blow up those stores." Emerald refered to herself and friends, and becca nodded. "So where are we? This doesn't seem like any ol' hospital." Shelly pointed out, "Well, believe it or not, I think we're in Hueco Mundo." Emerald said, "Nuh-uh! We're in _BLEACH? Go to bed!" _Rosetta exclaimed, emerald shook her head "No".

"So what do we do now?" Shelly asked, as she sat up, so did the other girls, "I heard Szayel and Aizen talking and they said something about taking us to some metting room after we wake up." Emerald explained, "We're gonna die." Rosetta said, "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." Olivia said to her, "Well sorry sergant sarcasm." Rosetta retorted back, "Now is not the time to fight, even though we are going to die." Becca told them, they then heard sniffing, and looked at shelly. "Now look what you morons did." Emerald said as she got out of her bed and went to sit with shelly; Becca, rosetta, and olivia felt bad, rosetta then got an idea and started singing

five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
five hundred twenty-five thousand  
moments so dear  
five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
how do you measure- measure a year?

in daylights, in sunsets  
in midnights, in cups of coffee  
in inches, in miles  
in laughter, in strife

in- five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
how do you measure  
a year in the life?

how about love?  
how about love?  
how about love?  
measure in love

seasons of love  
seasons of love

Emerald, olivia, shelly, and becca looked at rosetta, who looked back at them, becca and olivia got the clue and started singing the rest of the song

five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
five hundred twenty-five thousand  
journeys to plan

five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
how do you measure the life  
of a woman or a man?

in truths that she learned  
or in times that he cried  
in bridges he burned  
or the way that she died

"We need the rest of you guys, its not fun with only 3 people singing it." Rosetta said to emerald and shelly, who looked at her, then smiled, and soon all 5 were singing "Seasons of love"

it's time now- to sing out  
tho' the story never ends  
lets celebrate  
remember a year in the life of friends

remember the love  
remember the love  
remember the love  
measure in love 

measure, measure your life in love

Soon the girls were all laughing and smiling about what they did.

In Meeting Room:

The espada, Aizen, Gin and Tousen were all silent and were listening to the song that was sung. "What..the hell…was that?" Nnoritra asked, he was even shoced about it, "Seems like they are up, so get them, Szayel." Aizen told the pick haired espada, who nodded and got up and went out the door. "_So_, that's ya have been hidin' from us this whole time, huh Aizen." Gin said with his usual fox like grin, "Yes, but once you see them, you will see why else I hid them" Aizen said, and the espada waited for the Octavo espada to return


	2. Insult to Injury

"Ok, so what do we do if they come and get us?" Becca asked, "Your guess is as good as mine." Emerald replied, "Sudden death." Rosetta said, "Finish him." Olivia said after, which got them both chuckling, "You guys know more than I do, because you know my parents don't want me watching what you guys watch because in my mom's exact words: _"Too much violence and gore. You need to look for a real man, one with a good paying job, not some fictional character!"_ Shelly said, "That's deep. Your mom's just jealous because she is OLD! And can't get a guy our age unless the guy roles that way." Emerald said, rosetta shuddered then said "Cougarism, nasty."; so as they continued to talk, the door opened, all 5 girls looked and saw a guy with pink hair and glasses, _'Oh crap, we are seriously dead now.'_ Emerald thought to herself, "I see you ladies are up and in good health, I need you all to follow me, no questions asked." Szayel told them, they looked at him like he was a lunatic, which he kinda was, but he was a scientist, its natural for them to become insane.

Szayel looked at them and they looked back, he chuckled then, "I see you all won't come unless I answer afew questions, am I right?" he looked at them, rosetta raised her hand, "What's your name?" she asked, he smirked "Szayel aporro Grantz." He answered, "Where are we?" Becca then asked, "You will find out if you come with me." Szayel told them, "Why are we here?" Emerald asked, "That's what we're still trying to figure out, now if you please, would come with me, and everything will be explained." Szayel motioned for them to follow, until rosetta and becca moved the covers from their bodies and got of f the bed, stretching some more to wake themselves up, olivia, emerald and shelly followed after. Szayel nodded in approval and was heading towards the door, he heard footsteps following, and knew that they were following him. "I have a weird feeling like something is going to happen." Becca whispered to rosetta, "Same here; its freaky how we ended up here and no clue how we did." Rosetta whispered back, "Last I remember is us driving and hitting a hummer." Emerald got into their conversation, "My guess is that we are all in coma's and we're dreaming." Olivia whispered as shelly stood beside becca, listening to the conversation, "Why would we all have the same dream? Shelly doesn't have a clue what _BLEACH_ is, so how could she possibly know where we are." Rosetta implied, "No offence shelly." Rosetta said after, "None taken." Shelly responded, "Rose got a point; only me, rose, emerald and olivia know about _BLEACH_, and shelly only watches the magical girl anime's, and Pokemon, so the odd's of this happening is very low." Becca explained, the teens continued to whisper about the very little possibilities that all 5 of them could end up in _BLEACH_. Szayel wasn't paying attention to them, for he was trying to figure out how they came to Hueco Mundo, because its not every day you find 5 teenagers unconcious in the training room, this was going to be difficult.

A few minutes later they came to two huge white doors with black borders, "Good mother of ramen, how the hell did doors become this huge?" Rosetta stood in disbelief before the huge azz doors with her friends, and the pink haired scientist, which they agreed to call "Cupcake". "We are going to die, and its plain obvious to, so don't try to say something em." Olivia told her friend, who was not paying attention to her, but to the doors. "I want to kick the door open for some reason." Emerald said not looking at her friends, "Good ahead, at least it will give them a heads up that your all here." Szayel moved out of her way, and emerald kicked it, resulting in the doors bursting open. "You've been poppin' them pills girl." Olivia said, "Olivia, you're the blackest white girl we know, and that's coming from me, a mexican!" Rosetta told olivia, who smiled like an idiot. "Your all idiots." Becca shook her head as she said this, Szayel looked at them, then at emerald with a WTF? Expression. "Hey look, he looks like my cousin henry after he found out his wife was canadian." Olivian joked, "I still don't under stand what he has against canadians." Becca shrugged and went nect to emerald. Szayel shook his head then went infront of them, "Follow me ladies." He said, "Weren't we already doing that?" Rosetta said in a non-caring voice, so they followed either way. And soon they stopped infront of a throne like thing, with a handsome, evil looking guy aka: Aizen!. "Thank you Szayel, for bringing them." Aizen said in a calm voice, szayel nodded and went back to his seat leaving the teens infront of aizen. "So what brings you girls here?" Aizen asked, "You tell us, we have no clue where we are or how we got here." Becca answered, "I see, and you all don't remember what happened before you got here?" Aizen asked, rosetta then spoke up, "Well what had happen was we were driving home from McDonalds, having an argument about guys in stuffed bra's, and genius here wasn't paying attention to the road, until one of us pointed to a car that was on the wrong lane, we didn't move intime and that's about it.", Aizen looked at each of them with a skeptic look, "Hey, you asked, I answered." Rosetta held up her hands in defense, then shelly fainted, olivia poked her with her foot as becca got a random stick out of nowhere and was poking her face. "What's wrong with her?" Gin asked, "Oh she'll be fine, we leave her where she is when she faints, and if she doesn't wake up in 5 minutes then somethings wrong with her." Olivia answered, "What's wrong with her?" Tousen then asked, "Nothing, we just leave her where she falls, and if she doesn't wake up, we take her to the hospital saying she hi her headd with either a baseball bat, cooking pan, revolving door, push/pull door, or we hit her on accident with a door."Emerald said as if it was nothing.

-5 minutes later-

Everyoner in the meeting room was waiting for shelly to get up, rosetta looked at her watch, "Oh hell, its been 7 minutes, somethings wrong." She said, then groaning was heard, everyone looked at thew girl on the floor. "Where am i?" Shelly asked, "We're at candy mountain!" Emerald said, "Really?" Shelly shot up, "No, not really, now get up and shut up." Rosetta said in a bored tone while getting the junk from under her finger nails. "Your mean rose!" Shelly crossed her arms and pouted, "You make it sound like a bad thing."Rosetta shrugged and continued to look at her nails, "In your case it is." Olivia pointed out, "Hey, I only act nice when I'm around peole from my parents work, and when I'm not, I don't give a damn about how I act." Rosetta folded her hands behind her head, "I swear, your bipolar sometimes." Becca said as she helped shelly up, "Meh." Was rosetta's reply. The espada were lookng at the girls with "WTF?" expressions. "What are your names?" Aizen then asked, becca raised her hand, "We're gonna talk about that, so just one moment." Becca grabbed her friends arms and formed a circle. "You better have a good reason for doing this." Rosetta said in a bored tone, "I do ok. So, we have to figure out how to get out here alive and one piece." Becca said, "Run like hell to the door." Olivia suggested, all girls looked at the door, causing the espada to look at the door as well, then they went back to their little circle, "Yeah, not going to happen and not going to attempt either, next suggestion." Emerald said. "Which anime is better: Sailor moon or tokyo mew mew?" Shelly asked, "Sailor moon no doubt." Becca answered, "But tokyo mew mew is better, because they have more villains." Shelly responded, soon they both got into an argument on the two shows, until becca finally said, more like shouted, "SCREW TOKYO MEW MEW! SAILOR MOON KICKS MAJOR AZZ! BECAUSE NOT ONLY DO THEY HAVE AWESOME POWERS, THEY HAVE A BETTER CATCH PHRASE!" Becca straightened up and pointed, "No, tokyo mew mew is definatly better.." then the argument continued, aizen, gin, tousen, the espada and the 3 friends that werent fighting looked at their other friends. "That's it, olive grab shella, em you take bec." Rosetta said as she got out a roll of neon white duct tape out of her back pocket. "What the hell? Let me go!" Becca shouted, until she heard the tape being unraveled, then she felt her wrists being binded, then her ankles, "Sit her down." Rosetta said, emerald nodded and sat becca down, then did the same thing to shelly, only then she had them put back to back, then she wrapped the tape around them, "This isn't funny!" Becca said, "It is to me." Rosetta smirked then put a piece of tape to becc's mouth, then one on shellys, and to finish it off, she got out a red sharpie and put buck teeth on becca's mouth piece and put a toothy smile on shellys, then she put the words "DO NOTFEED ANIMALS. " and that's how exactly how she put it, soon she pout the duct tape back in her back pocket along with the sharpie. Some of the espada, aizen, and gin looked behind rose and were all thinking the same thing _"How the HELL does that roll of tape fit in there?"_ and rosetta just happened to notice, so she answered, "These are magic pants, I find things in these pants pockets; like once, I found 10 dollars, and afew more times I found a green ipod I never knew I had, 5 quarters, a king sized green sharpie, and a pair of sunglasses." Aizen looked at her with amusement, "It's true, we even found a lighter in there, and she doesn't even own a lighter." Olivia put in, "I don't know which is stupider: this situation or the 6 levels of fluffy." Emerald said out loud.

"I don't think that applies to this situation, so the levels of sluffy is stupider." Rosetta answered, "She has a point, I hardly think the levels go with this." Olivia backed rosetta up. Aizen chuckled at them, he never encountered such amusing humans before. "I realize we got off topic." Olivia then stated, "Oh yeah, what were we talking about before all this happened?" Emerald asked, "I think that guy asked what our names were." Rosetta pointed to aizen when she said "that guy", "Oh yes. Well," Olivia cleared her throat and continuied, "my name is Olivia." She bowed, "Names Rosetta." Rosetta gave a small wave, "My birth name is Emerald." Emerald waved abit too. "The blonde one is Shelly, and the brunette is Becca." Olivia pointed to her friends who glared at her, "Hey, don't blame me for your mistakes, and I didn't know rose had duct tape in her back pocket or the sharpie." She then said, but her friends still glared at her. "Do you all have last manes?" Aizen asked, he was very amused with them.

"My last name is Belle." Emerald said as she cracked her knuckles

"Mine is Porter." Olivia answered

"Mi apellido es Fontain." Rosetta yawned when she finished,

"Shelly's last name is Jones, and becca's last name is vince." Olivia answered for them, because they still had tape on their mouths.

Aizen nodded, and was thinking for a bit, trying to decide where to put these girls, then he finally made up his mind. "You girls will train under some of my espada, I will need to think about who to assign you all too, so until tomorrow. Gin, take them to the spare bed rooms and give them clothes and anything else they may need for their stay here." Aizen said, Gin nodded and was next to Emerald, "Well, now I can see why else aizen hid ya! All of ya are beautiful!" Gin said to them as he looked at each of them, and emerald couldn't help but take a step or two away from him. "But how are we going to move the idiot sisters?" Rosetta asked while pointing her thumb to shelly and becca, who glared, "Oh I can make a mean face to ; Grr!" Rosetta did her 'mean' face and stopped after she grr'd. Gin was also amused by them, but when he pulled out his zanpakutō, they went silent, then he cut the tape like it was paper, like the zabuza sword that can only cut through rice paper **(I just had to put that in there)**, "I hate you rose!" Becca pointed to rosetta who wasn't paying attention, until she looked and said "You say something?", shelly got into the conversation before something happened, "Hate is a strong word becca, you can't use it unless you mean it." Shelly tried to convince becca, "So when can we go? I'm a bit tired." Rosetta asked gin, who started walking away, she followed, then becca just had to open her mouth, "Lazy ass bitch. Only thinking of yourself instead of others.", rosetta stopped and looked at becca, "What did you call me?" she asked in a disbelief tone, "You heard me, I called you a lazy ass _biiiiiitch_." Becca held the 'I' in the word, "At least bitch is a much higher level than trailer trash." Rosetta said with a smirk, "You didn't just…" Becca didn't finish because it was kind of the same question rosetta asked before, "That's right," Rosetta smirked as she continued "I called you _trailer traaaaash_." She held the 'a' just like becca held the 'I'.

"WHORE!"

"SKANK!"

"PROSTITUTE!"

"SLUT!"

HATER!"

"POSER!"

"CARPET MUNCHER!"

"DUMPSTER DIVING BITCH!"

Soon both teens were glaring with fire in their eyes, the espada was looking with very much interest about what was going to happen, then becca got into a fighting stance, "Oh please." Rosetta said, "Becca, rosetta can kick your ass in less than two minutes! We've known her longer than you." Olivia was looking at her friends in worry, then shelly fainted out of her worry and emerald caught her. "Listen to her becca, rosetta isn't a person you want to fight." Emerald warned, because she saw how rosetta faught, because rosetta saved her from getting beaten and raped one night, and that's how those two became friends. Now the espada were looking at both girls closer, "Bring it rosetta." Becca said in a threatening voice, "I don't need to bring it, because I already braught it." Rosetta said, she took off her glasses, then pulled the scrunchie that held her hair in a pony tail and let it fall to its natural below shoulder length black hair, then she took off her shirt so she can be in just her cubs bra, jeans and shoes. "Oh look, the whore is stripping." Becca said, "No, with less clothing,I move quicker, and I can kick your ass faster." Rosetta said, as she took off her shoes, then socks and put those in her shoes, "You can't even think straight without your mind fogging up." Rosetta taunted and started walking away, with her hair swishing back and forth, with her belongsings in her arms, becca ran after her, going for her hair, but rosetta somehow knew that was coming and threw her belongings aside, and grabbed becca's arms, forcing her to go infront of her, rosetta then picked up her right leg, spun on her left and kick becca hard on her back that sent her through the air, and rolling when she landed. Rosetta went to grab her clothes and put her glasses back on, she didn't care if she was in just her bra, pants and barefoot. She walked passed becca who was on the floor and was looking up at her, "Learn how to fight, or else you'll get killed, your nothing but trash, so I won't waste time beating the crap out of you." Rosetta said and walked passed gin stopping afew steps ahead of him, "Can we leave now?" she asked,, gin noded, emerald helped becca up, "Don't fight her, unless you want to get your ass handed to you." She said as she helped becca onto her feet. "She's more deadly when she feels threatened, I think its best to keep your distance until tomorrow, give her time to cool down." Olivia said to becca, who looked down in shame, then they followed gin to their rooms. **(fyi: shelly is on olivia's back, just incase you are confused as to where she's at)**

-5 minutes later after the incident-

"So, any one want to volenteer to who theywant to have train under them?" Aizen asked the espada, Stark's, Nnoitra's and Ulquiorra's hands went up, "Ulquiorra, who would you want to be under you?" Aizen asked, "The one with the glasses, she has potential, and know's how to take care of herself." Ulquiorra answered in his usual monotone voice, "Oh hell no! That chick is going with me! I have never seen a chick kick another chick's ass like that!" Nnoitra said, "That girl can hold out on her own, he fighting style is fast." Stark said aizen lookedat all three, he couldn't decide, "We'll let her decide. Now for the others. " Aizen told them, Szayel spoke up, "I need a new assistant, so the blonde, um what was her name, shelly, will go with me." He said, aizen nodded. "The one who got her ass kicked should go with grimmjow." Nnoitra suggested, aizen nodded, "That's two down, now for the othertwo." Aizen said, "The two girls can come with me." Halibel said, Aizen nodded. "Then its decided, one will go with Szayel, another with Grimmjow, and the other two with Halibel, and all that's left is the one with three candidates. Dismissed." Aizen said and all the espada left

So, who should rosetta go with? Nnoitre the pervert, Lazy stark or Emo Ulquiorra? Such a hard choice to make


	3. Oh la la

"Wha happ'n?" Shelly muttered as she began to wake up

"Rose kicked becca's ass." Olivia answered, shelly looked at her friend beside her.

"Where are we?" Shelly then asked

"We are in your room, we all got rooms next to each other, but becca is two doors down, and rose is the one next to us on the left side. Becca learned the hard way of insulting rose, she is very lethal when she feels threatened." Olivia said then sighed.

"Rose means well, she hit my back just enough to make me stumble, I'm guessing she kicked becca's back hard enough for her to fall?" Shelly asked

"Nope, she kicked becca hard enough to send her flying, then rolling when she hit the ground." Olivia explained, shelly had the O_o expression. "I can't believe it. Rose actually did that?" shelly asked because she didn't want to believe it. " 'fraid so shella." Olivia told her.

"But rose? Seriously? Even I know better than to insult her, rose doesn't usually take insults to heart." Shelly said, "That's what I thought too, but I guess shefinally had enough of it, but becca braught it on herself, the bloody lip she got from the floor." Olivia told her, "Oh, what time is it? Because it fels like its past 12 a.m." Shelly asked, "Last I checked it was around 10:20 a.m." Olivia answered, "When did you check the trime?" Shelly then asked, "Afew minues ago actually. Gin came around 9-9:30, and told us to meet aizen and the other espada in ther meeting room around 12." Olivia said, shelly nodded.

"Oh, you should see the closet shelly, it is amazing! It's a walk in!" Olivia said in an excited tone, shelly went wide-eyed and then olivia grabbed her hand and dragged her to a door in the room by the window. "Open it." Olivia said, shelly nodded then opened the door, it was pitch black in the room, then olivia turned on the lights, "Oh…my…oreos." Shelly said in a excited tone, the walls were lined with shirts, skirts, pants, tank tops, shoes, accessories, dresses, coats, sweaters, jackets, then there were 6 drawers with crystal nobs on them, shelly opened them to find multi-colors under wear, bra's, and socks. "And yes, what's ever in the drawers, is the only color in this place." Olivia answered shelly's silent question.

"But what about if I want to take a shower?" Shelly asked, olivia smiled and grabbed her hand then pulled her out of the closet, and into the hall way to a door across from her, "This is the bathroom, we all have one." Olivia opened the door, "I like this." Shelly commented, the floor was black marble, with white marble counter tops and sink, that had a tooth brush, tooth paste, floss, mouth wash, and a brush on the counter top. "Oh yeah, and one more thing, we were asked what colors we liked, "You got pink, because, you like pink, I got purple, becca got orange, emerald got red, and rose got green; the towels are in this cabinet," Olivia was telling shelly as she looked around, and saw olivia by a cabinet that she opened and saw a wide variety of shades of pink, in different sized towels. ", also the shampoo, soap and other what nots that come in different scentsare in this cabinet next to the towels." Olivia finished telling shelly, who was looking in amazment, "I had that same expression." Olivia said, then there was a knock on the bathroom door, shelly answered it, and on the other side was rosetta, "Hey rose, what brings you here?" Shelly asked, "Just here to remind you about going to the metting room at 12; its already 10:32, so if you were going to take a shower, better take it now." Rosetta said, "I was just telling her about where to find everything." Olivia replied as she stood next to shelly, "You show her the walk in closet yet?" Rosetta asked, "That was the first thing she showed me." Shelly said, "Its awesome right." Rosetta had a small smile on her face as shelly nodded, "Well, I'm going to take a shower, see you guys in abit, gin is going to come get us around 11:40, so be ready by then." Rosetta told them and she went into her bathroom then closing the door, there was a faint click, which meant she locked the door, "I better go, I'm gonna take a shower also, see ya shelly." Olivia said as she closed the door, shelly looked around, then locked the door, and getting ready to take a shower.

-Time skip!-

All girls took showers and got dressed in the new clothes they got,each wearing outfits that suited their kind of style.

Emerald was wearing black shorts, with a white tank top, white high tops with black lining, she had on light blue socks, a sweater with no hood that was only zipped half way up, her hair was in a low pony tail.

Rosetta was wearing white short shorts, a black tank top, with black combat boots that went to her knee's and had heels, she had on thight high black and white stripped stockings, a white trench coat that went to her knee's and had onlt 4 buttons buttoned so her bust and legs were showing, her hair was down with heart shaped clips on both sides of her head.

Olivia was in white carpis, and a white shirt with black lining, black chucks with neon yellow socks, and her hair was in a messy bun.

Shelly was in a black skirt that stopped afew inches before the knee, knee high white socks with black lace, black heeled boots **(think of the shoes that are worn in vampire knight)**, a white tank top that was tucked in, with a black button up shirt that only had the last 3 top buttons unbuttoned. Her hair was in low pig tails.

Becca was in black pants that faded to white as they reached the bottom, black flats, and white blouse with black lining, her was in a high pony tail. 

All girls had a style that fit them, and even if it was odd by how they dressed, they didn't care, well, maybe shelly did, but she didn't seem to mind much. All girls were waiting in their rooms, let me rephrase that, shelly and olivia were bothing rosetta in her room, while emermald was talking to becca about the event that happened last night or morning in emeralds room, they didn't really notice it was another day.

It was 11:20 when Gin came to their rooms and knocked on rosetta's door, "You need somethin'?" Rosetta yawned, from being woken from her mini nap. "Aizen said to get ya from yer rooms, since he said its already decided where all of ya are goin'." Gin said in a happy voice, "Ok then, time to go guys, and meet our doom." Rosetta said, "Oh ha ha rose." Olivia laughed, "What?" Rosetta asked, "Just get moving rose." Shelly pushed her friends shoulders.

"Oh, and becca is in emeralds room with her." Olivia said, gin nodded and went to emeralds room and knocked.

-In emerald's room before gin came-

"Rosetta isn't a person you want to mes with unless you have a death wish, I met rosetta when she saved me from gang members, she beat the living crap out of them, causing all of them to go into the hospital with either a broken leg or arm, head cuncussion, or she just plain finished them off." Emerald explained, becca was listening as she looked out the window.

"But why would she say those things?" Becca asked

"She felt threatened, me and rosetta are best friends, it was just us two until 5th grad when we met shelly, who was always getting picked on, then half a year later, we met olivia. We are a little family, then we met you in 9th grade, you've known us for a year, as for me, rosetta, olivia and shelly, 4 years we all known each other." Emerald said

"So she thought I threatened the little family you all created?" Becca then asked

"Yeah, that's the most likely answer." Emerald replied, and becca nodded., soon a knock was heard on the door. Emerald answered it.

"Meetin' about ta start in tha mettin' room, aizen toled me ta get all of ya." Gin smiled his usual grin

"Time to go becca." Emerald said to her friend, who nodded and followed emerald out of the room.

They all followed gin to the meeting room, it was silent for the first few minutes, until gin finally spoke up.

"Aizen had a real hard time tryin' ta figure out, where ta put all of ya, it was a real interestin' conversation though." The girls just looked at him and shrugged and continued to follow gin, until they reached the ridiculously huge doors.

"I'm still wondering how the hellcan doors be this big." Emerald said in amazment, while her friends nodded and gin chuckled at them, then he opened the doors to the meeting room doors and walked inside.

As they walked in, the espada, aizen, and tousen were looking at them, soon the girls were standing in front of aizen, in their arrancnar uniforms things.

"Did you ladies have a nice sleep?" Aizen asked them.

"I did, really comfy bed, along with the soft covers and pillows." Rosetta replied.

"It was very pleasant, I never felt such comfort." Olivia said.

"Best sleep I ever had." Emerald told him.

"The bed, and pillows were confy, along with the covers that were warm." Becca answered.

"I was mostly passed out." Shelly chuckled nervously as she said this.

"I'm glad to hear, now today you all will be assigned to one of my espada." Aizen told them, and they nodded, aizen then made a hand gesture for his espada to do something and soon they were infront, facing them.

Rosetta counted the espada and noticed there were 6 espada, and only 5 of them, she wanted to bring it up, but there might be a reason why there were 6 espada infront of them, she just had to wait and see what happened."

"I finally decided where to put you all, it was a very hard decicion, but I know it will work out just fine; Szayel, you first." Aizen said to the pink haired espada, who nodded then said

"Shelly, you are going to be my new assistant, I expect _NO _screw up_."_ Szayel told shelly, who nodded franticly, and then went to stand by him, "Grimmjow." Aizen said, he just rolled his eyes thenthen pointed to becca and said, "You, whats her face, your coming with me.", becca had a anger mark on the corner of her forehead as she stomped next to him, her friends didn't notice the anger mark, so they just snickered when grimmjow said " whats her face." "Halibel." Aizen said to the only female espada as she looked at him and nodded and walked up to emerald and olivia, "You both are coming with me." She said, the 3 remaining girls looked wide eyes, then olivia and emerald looked at rosetta who then said "That ain't right." She crossed her arms.

"Ain't isn't a word einstein." Becca said in a smug voice

"Actually, ain't is in the dictionary, and I should know, i read my fair share of books." Shelly commented, as emerald and olivia chuckled at their friends smarts, becca's smug grin fell abit.

"And now the final decision, I leave up to you, who do you want to serve under?" Aizen asked rosetta, who looked at the three espada: Ulquiorra, Stark and Nnoitra. Any girl would have the same problem on choosing who they want to serve under, but then there's certain things they expect to happen, and it just sucks deformed coconuts, but hey, you might get lucky and work for a hot guy.

"Damn, this is a real hard question; can I ask for assistance?" Rosetta asked, aizen nodded, she then went to emerald. "Help me out em, this is hard." Rosetta whispered to her friend, "I'm also confused, so don't feel shame, but how can you pick one, and possibly piss off the others?" Emerald whispered back, olivia then came into the conversation, "I say do _the _test." Olivia suggested/whispered, the 3 girls looked at the guys, then back to the small circle, "Ok, _the_ test it is then." Rosetta whispered back, then straightened herself out, but as she did, she said out loud:

"You both are going to help out though."

Both her friends high fived each other then grinned like idiots.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rosetta moved some hair out of her face as she looked at the primero, quatro and Quinto espada.

"Take off your tops, because that's the only way to decide who I go with." Rosetta said in a blunt voice, shelly looked wide-eyed as her friends chuckled girlishly, aizen raised an eye-brow and was about to asked why, but emerald told him the answer before he asked the question.

"For some reason or another, rose here can pick the right guy, just by looking at his chest, we used to think it was just because she was a pervert," emerald stopped mid-sentence to dodge the boot that went over her head, and she continued, " but we were proven wrong, she can tell who is the strongest, more fastest and more well built in afew glances, not once has she been wrong, and where we're from, we win almost every game that involves picking teams." Emerald finished, aizen looked amused at the explanation, then looked at rosetta, who shrugged and said

"It's sad, but all too true. Now take your tops off." Rosetta looked at the 3 espada when she said the last thing, and they complied without much of a fuss…

And afew seconds the espada were without tops, and all 3 girls were looking at them with O_O expressions.

"Oh look, the whore has her man-slaves undress for her." Becca said out loud,

Rosetta looked at her then said, "Quiet trash, your opinion isn't needed here, but I'm sure your going to piss someone off in the next few hours that might cause them to want to rip you apart."

"Dude, that's deep." Emerald said to her friend rosetta.

"Now this is an even more difficut decision *sighs* I think I need to do my hands on research." Rosetta sighed again and went up to Nnoitra, _'Better get this perv finished first.' _She thought, then she was infront of Nnoitra, "Do you mind, if I, touch you?" Rosetta looked at him with innocent eyes, Nnoitra smirked pervertedly and answered, "You can touch all you want, I don't mind if a hot girl like you touches me.", rosetta shook her head abit, then touched his stomach, then trailed her left hand up slowly against his abs, feeling the muscles re-act against her touch, she moved her hand to his left shoulder then moved it across to his right, and she slowly circled his, feeling his biceps and triceps. She trailed her hand down when she got to his back, then up again, she felt him shiver some, and she smirked, soon she was done.

"He is fast, strong in not only muscle, and is very well built, for his freakish height." Rosetta said, as her friends chuckled, Nnoritra glanced at her, as she chuckled abit also, then moved onto stark, she did the same thing, asked him if she can touch his upper body, and did what she did with Nnoitra with her left hand, she also felt starks muscles re-ac by her touch, soon she was done. "He's well built,_ very_ strong, and is fast, but not fast enough." Rosetta told them, then she went to ulquiorra, who's pale skin looked like it was glowing in the light, "May i Ulquiorra-san?" Rosetta asked, ulquioora nodded, rose used her right hand this time, she didn't know why, but she just had to use her right hand for this, and as she did, his musles re-acted to her touch more that Nnoitra or starks did, and she seemed to like the feel, and she as done with her hands on inspection.

"I've chosen who I want to serve under." Rosetta said as she looked at aizen

"Who do you choose?" he asked

"Ulquiorra." Was rosetta's reply

_**Didn't see that coming did ya? But yeah, I will try to update as soon as I can, because I'm using my uncles computer for this story, so yea, oh, and plz review or message me if you want a one-shot**_


	4. Chair racing

i love the ed,edd,and eddy it, but the "sextant" joke got me laughing double D _

"So, what are we doing today?" Olivia asked her friends, "No clue, whats so fricken ever!" Emerald said. "I got an idea!" Becca shot up smiling, "Uh-oh, please me prepaired to self-destruct in the next 5 minutes." Rosetta commented, "Oh shut it rose." Becca said, both girls got over the whole incident that happened 2 days ago, it was now their 3rd day in the _BLEACH_ world, and since the Espada were doing things today, aizen told the girls to try and keep themselves occupied for the entire day. "So what's your idea becca?" Shelly asked, "You think you can get some of those rolling office chairs from szayels lab, shelly?" Becca asked, "I can try, but i might get introuble, and szayel is kinda scary." Shelly said, "Shella gots a point, cupcake is scary; so we have to be careful, lets go get those chairs." Olivia told her friends, they nodded and left the room, to go to szayels lab. When they got there, they looked around until they found the rolling office chairs, and i have to say, szayel, had alot, and i mean _alot_, "What reason does one person have to own like a bagillion chairs?" Rosetta asked in disbelief, "Hey, its anime, pretty much anything can happen." Olivia said, "Touche." Rosetta said, so after that little coversation, each girl grabbed a chair, and tried to get it out of the room, without knocking something down. "If something gets knocked down, we blame the blue kitty." Emerald said, "I pretty much think szayel has his lab under surveilance, so it's pointless to lie." Becca said, "You ruined my last bit of hope!" Emerald said in fake hurt, "Oh be quiet, at least we're already at the door." Olivia said as she opened the door, then all girls pushed the chair they got and shelly closed the door as she was the last one out.

"So what are we going to do exactly with these chairs?" Shelly asked, "You'll see, just wait." Becca answered, they then came to a empty hall way, but the majority of the hall ways were empty, so it doesnt count. "Ok, rose, shelly, stay here, while me, emerald and olivia go all the way over there." Becca pointed to end of the hall way, "So we're having a race?" Olivia asked, "Exactly." Becca answered, "Prepare to self-destruct in 10...9...8." Rosetta said while chuckling, "Thats not funny rose." Becca said, "You know it is, thats why your smiling." Rosetta replied, "Burn." Emerald commented, the girls all giggled at that, then they got in their places. "On your mark, get set..." Rosetta started, "Wait for it!" she said, emerald, olivia and becca almost went, "...GO!" Rosetta shouted, and they were off. "This is interesting, all we need is an audience to bet on who would win, then this can be a daily thing." Rosetta told shelly, who nodded at the statement. it took emerald, olivia and becca a good 10 minutes to get from one end of the hall way, to the other, and the Hueco Mundo hall ways are long.

"And the winner is...Olivia!" Rosetta yelled, which echoed through the halls, "Nicely done, now its shelly and rose's turn." Becca said, the two girls nodded and went to where their friends were, "On the count of 10." Emerald shouted to then and it also echoed, "1...2...5...7 1/2...8 3/4...10! Go! Go! Go!" Emerald counted, "Your counting sucks!" Rosetta shouted, then both her and shelly were running and then jumping to get on the chairs, rosetta started to spin herself, "Weeeeeee!" she raised her arms up as she was spinning. "This is better than a merry-go-round!" Rosetta said, her friends were laughing as she was spinning. "Only rose would do something like that." Emerald said as becca and olivia nodded at the true statement. "And this rounds winner is...Rosetta!" Emerald yelled and it echoed, rose kept on spinning until she hita wall and fell off her chair. "Rosetta!" her friend ran over to her, shelly jumped off her chair when she saw what happened, they turned rosetta over to check if she was injured, she wasn't then they heard her groan and her eyes opened, all her friends looked at her in worry, "That...was the best experience ever!" Rosetta told them, they sighed in relief, until they hard a voice, "And whats going on here?" all girls looked to see aizen with an amused facial expression, gin with his usual grin, and tousen, yeah, no facial expression there. "We all were entertaining ourselves, so we took 5 of szayels bagillion chairs, and were racing them down the hall way." Emerald explained, "I see, well, i have a surprise for all of you." Aizen said, "Whats the catch?" Rosetta asked as becca and olivia helped her up. "Theres no catch, since all of ya are goin to be stayin' here, we thought you might need somewhere to go to entertain yourselves." Gin said, olivia whispered to rosetta, "He makes it sound like he's taking us to a chip and dales club, like the one in Las Vegas.", "But would you really care if he did?" Rosetta asked, olivia thought for a moment, "Only if Vic Mignogna is there." was her answer, "Though so, and i would definatly go if he took off his shirt ." Rosetta commented, the gang og girls followed aizen, gin and tousen, until they came to a black door, aizen opened it, then turned on the light, the girls all gaspoed and walked in, the room was large, with various game systems, games, there was even a food bar.

They looked around, until..."Pinball!" Rpsetta exclaimed and went to the Adam's family pinball machine, she started playing and began giggling like a maniac, "DDR!" Shelly and olivia ran to the DDR game system, "Dude, Xbox 360." Emerald went tot he xbox and started playing, becca looked around until she saw a game cube. The girls were all playing until gin said, "So ya like this?", the girls looked at him, then nodded and soon they said said together, "Thank you aizen-sama!" and went back to playing what they were playing. "Aw, ain't that cute!" Gin said as he saw a light shade of pink appear on aizen, then he shook it off, "As long as they're occupied, they won;t cause trouble." Aizen said, "Sure, sure, what ever ya say, aizen-_sama_." Gin made fun of him, as he walked away, tousen and aizen left soon after, leaving the girls in their play room.

Afew hours passed, and the girls were all playing DDR, rosetta was winning by 2,000 points. "I can't believe they have been going at it for almost an hour." Becca started in shock as she saw shelly and rosetta step on the flashing arrow in the base. "Rose is one strange cookie." Emerald commented as she bit into a cookie, "Did you mean to say that while your eating a cookie?" Olivia asked, emerald looked at the cookie she was eating, "I have no idea." Emerald answered, becca chuckled at her friends, until they heard "Winner!", all three looked up to see rosetta's side have the word "Winner!", while shelly's had "Loser." they got off the platform and sat with their friends on the floor, and looked at the ceiling.

"David Bowie or Vic Mignogna?" Olivia asked

"Vic all the way." Emerald answered

"I love me some Vic Mignogna, i want to ask him to marry me if i ever see him at one of the cons, and thats my question, so dont steal it." Rosetta replied (That is my question to Vic, so dont steal it! XP)

"Vic most definatly." Shelly said as she nodded

"I'm a Vic fan-girl, so definatly Vic Mignogna." Becca said

"I'm a Vic fan-girl all the way and proud of it." Olivia said after her friends finished saying their decisions. they all sat in silence then there was a sound of a stomach grumbling. "Well i'm going to find the kitchen, any one want to come?" Becca asked, "I'm in." Rosetta said, "Me three." Shelly said, "I want part of this." Emerald said, they all looked at olivia, "I'm going, because i just know you all will do something stupid." was olivia's answer, "Let us go to le kitchen!" Rose exclaimed as she shouted and pointed in a random direction (i'm going to start calling rosetta rose, because writing rosetta is tooooo long), "Follow the dork that shouts and points in random directions." Becca chuckled, "I know i'm slow, geez, stop stating the obvious." Rose said, her friends laughed as they headed to the kitchen.

The 5 teen girls were walking around for about 30 minutes, until they found the kitchen, "How the hell do they get around here? everything i see is white! white doors, white walls, white ceiling!" Rose said, "Except the floor, its a light brown." Shelly pointed out, rose sighed, "At least we made it to the kitchen, thats an upside." Emerald said, her friends nodded in agreement, then they went into the kitchen, "Its huge!" Becca exclaimed, "No fricken duh captain obvious." Rose said in a bored tone, "No fighting please, lets just get something to eat." Olivia told her friends and thhey searched the cabinets, findinf various food items. "I say ribs." Rose said, "Ribs is fine with me." Olivia said, emerald and becca nodded also, "You know i'm a vegetarian." Shelly pointed out, "Oh yeah, well, you can make your things first shella, because it take awhile for ribs to thaw out the way i like them then cook them, i have to make the sauce first." Rose told her friend who nodded and went into the fridge to get whatever she eats since she is a vegetarian. "I always thought a vegetarian didnt eat veggies." Olivia said, "Same here." Rose, emerald and becca replied. Rose got out the ribs she found in the freezer and set them out, and as shelly was making her meal, the ribs defrosted, rose also made her secret recipe rib sause, that was sweet and tangy and spicy. "I'm done!" Shelly had 3 plates with different foods on each one. "Alright, the ribs are the was i like them, and the sause is done, now i just need a pan and an oven." Rose said, "Will this be a big enough pan?" Becca asked her friend as she held up a pan, "Perfect, no for the oven." Rose replied, "Found it." Emerald pointed to an oven, "Thank you." Rose told her, then put the ribs in the pan then in the oven. "Now we wait til they are well done." so they waited...

-35 minutes later-

"And the ribs are done, the sauce just needs to be put on, im glad i heated the sauce up, so it tasted better." Rose said as they were all talking about clothes, Vic Mignogna, shoes, boys, Vic Mignogna, how they got there, Vic Mignogna, music, bascally they Vic Mignogna was in every conversation, but who can blame them, he's a sexy beast! (those who dont know who Vic Mignogna is, he plays Edward Elric in FullMetal Alchemist, and he is hot, sexy, cute, adorable, and i want to meet him one day, and he definatly is a sexy beast, thats my opinion)

"I just realized something," Emerald said as she and her friends were waiting for their dinner, well, shelly had her dinner already, so she was eating, "What did you jsut realize?" Rose asked as she cut the ribs in equal portions, "i realized Vic Mignogna was in every one of our conversations." Emerald answered, "You know, she's right, but does it actually matter if he was in the conversation, he pretty much has alot of fan-girls to choose from, so we're just basically part of his many fan-girls, i was looking at videos people got of him, at the con's, some chick gave him hair, kind of weird if you ask me." Rose said, "I saw that video too!" Olivia said as she set some cups, plates, forks and knives on the table top, "All he needs now is a fan-girl to give him either their underwear or bra, but when that day comes, i will be there, and laughing my ass off, because a fan-girl had guts, just like the harry potter towel girl." Emerald stated as she got her plate of ribs. The girls all ate in a peaceful silence, until someone came into the room, they looked and saw it was Tesla, Nnoitra's fraccion. "Keep eating and he wont notice us if we're quiet." Becca said to her friends, rose wanted to whack her upside the head. "Are you all the human girls that are staying here?" Tesla asked, they looked at him, olivia and rosecouldn't hold back their squeals, then they glomped him while saying "He's so cute!", tesla blushed by the attention, and didn't make a move to get them off, he liked being hugged, but if his master, Nnoitra saw him, he would most likely get in trouble, "Ok, fan-girl moment over, did you want something?" Rose asked as she fixed her hair, tesla remembered what he was sent for and said, "Lord aizen wishes to meet with all of you in the throne room.", all girls looked at each other, then nodded, "Well, lets clean our dishes then we can leave, so finish up everyone." Olivia said as she drank the last of her iced tea.

They all finished then threw away the remains of what was on their plates, and they cleaned their dished, put everything they used in their proper place, and in exactly 10 minutes the kitchen was clean and sparkly, with the food put away also, then they followed tesla out and to the throne room. the girls were bored, so becca sang a song to pass the time

I know a place where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild,  
there must be something in the water  
Sipping gin and juice,  
laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys break their necks  
trying to creep a little sneak peek at us

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us,  
you'll be falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

The girls shook their hips at the last line, and were giggling, tesla was looking at them from the corner of his eye, since they were in back of him, and all girls were singing "California Girls."

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West coast represent, now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

They put their hands up, moved them from side to side as their hips went in the opposite direction of their arms, they were all laughing and smiling now.

Sex on a beach  
we don't mind sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep,  
Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us,  
you'll be falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Toned, tan, fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns  
aaah

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep  
The men on the beach,  
I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys, hanging out  
All that ass hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just to get in betweeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
You looking here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you're representing California

"That was fun, i forgot how much fun it is to dance and sing-a-long to a song, we definatly need to do that again." Emerald was chuckling as her laughs died down while she was saying this, along with her friends who's laughs died down to chuckles, then they were at the huge doors.

"Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!" Rose and becca said and giggled, tesla had a small smile as he looked at the human girls, now he saw why Nnoitra talked about them when he was training, all were beautiful in their own way, and had lovely voices. Olivia pushed the doors while knocking and saying "Pizza delivery." while smiling. "Did someone spike your ice tea?" Rose asked, "I have no idea." Olivia answered, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Rose muttered as she face palmed her forehead, "You love us either way." Emerald said to rose, who nodded and followed tesla into the room, the espada were sitting in their usual chairs, all girls were infront of aizen. "You needed us aizen..._sama_?" Becca asked, adding sama in a playful voice, gin chuckled. Aizen shook his head then said, "Yes, i need to talk to you all, you all couldn't of have came here on mere coincidense, and i noticed when you all sang the first time, hollows were frozen where they stood, by what a fraccion told me the night after, so you might all have a power, and you'll be trained to figure out what that power is, understood?" Aizen looked at the girls, they nodded.

So, emerald, olivia, shelly, rose and becca followed the espada they were assigned to. Grimmjow didnt even care about what was happening (no surprise there) he just wanted to fight, but aizen forbid him of doing that, because its jsut obvious, he is an espada, that has a sword, and has other powers, while the 5 teen girls are human. Heres the question:

Espada (unhumanly powers) + Human (no powers)= Sudden Death!

Now all the girls, their assigned espada, aizen, gin and tousen were in the training room, where szayel found them; now since they will all find their powers separatly, this is going to take awhile, so im going to stop here and begin the chapters where each girl finds her power in the training room. TTFN (ta ta for now (X ) 


End file.
